1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to methods and apparatus relating to propulsion systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Propelling systems find uses in a variety of applications, such as building tools, internal combustion engines, rockets used to launch satellites, missiles, or the like, and ammunition for weapons. Propelling systems have many different types of launch mechanisms. For example, conventional ammunition ignites volatile powders or pellets to produce expanding gases to propel the projectile. The projectile's velocity depends primarily on the type and amount of propellant used. In systems using cartridges having a cartridge, projectile, and propellant, such as cannon or small arms, the velocity of the projectile is fixed.